


Are We In The Clear Yet (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dissonance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Encore deux moins à supporter ça. Encore deux mois avec cette… ‘chose’ en lui.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Are We In The Clear Yet (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N.A : initialement remplie et postée [ici](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1087546#cmt1087546).  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Il est assis à côté de la fenêtre, regardant l’infinie mer d’étoiles. C’est drôle comment quelque chose qui autrefois signifiait la liberté pouvait être si suffocant. Comme un éternel vide de rien.

Quelque chose bouge en lui et il serre les poings à ses côtés. Encore deux moi. Encore deux moins à supporter ça. Encore deux mois avec cette… ‘chose’ en lui. Kylo sait que ce n’est pas normal, que c’est le travail cruel de la Force.

_des hanches fines bougent sans relâche en lui il n’y a pas de concept de temps dans cet endroit il a mal partout il y a du rouge il y a des traces poisseuses de larmes sur son visage trop pas assez tout est -_

Il n’est pas conscient de se jeter dans les douches, atteignant à peine le lavabos avant de vomir, aigre et amer à cause de son estomac vide. Une fois qu’il s’est un peu calmé, il prend une grande inspiration, clignant des yeux pour enlever l’humidité.

Il nettoie le goût du vomi, ignorant la pression fantôme de la main d’une femme passant dans ses cheveux durant une maladie d’enfance, le ronronnement de la poitrine d’un homme contre sa joue alors qu’il est câliné et réconforté pour s’endormir.

Quelque chose serre alors sa poitrine. Regardant vers le gonflement pas naturel de son ventre, Kylo serre les dents.

Encore deux mois.

Il est à peine assis quand les portes s’ouvrent, laissant entrer la fine silhouette de Hux dans sa chambre. L’autre homme ne parle pas, il ne le fait jamais. Hux, cependant, regarde longuement son ventre – le géniteur gravitant vers sa progéniture.

Kylo ne le stoppe pas quand il presse des doigts inhabituellement gentils sur le sommet, se baissant pour presser sa joue dans une imitation d’intimité familiale. Il écrase le souvenir drogué de comment c’est arrivé. L’horreur d’un acte pour la bonne cause.

Kylo ne comprendra jamais cet homme. Et il ne voudra jamais. Il le tolérera seulement pour maintenir un indéfini statu quo. Il se recule, tournant sa tête, loin des cheveux roux bien soignés caressant contre lui, vers les étoiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
